


White Christmas

by vix_spes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Imladris blanketed in snow for the first time in centuries, Erestor is desperately waiting for his husband to return from patrol in time for the Midwinter’s Eve feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

Erestor stared out of the window at the snow that completely blanketed Imladris and realised with a pang of sadness that in all probability the patrol wouldn’t make it back in time for Midwinter. This was the worst winter that Imladris had even seen and it was due to the fact that Vilya was particularly weak at the moment. Elrond hadn’t recovered from the fact that Celebrían had sailed for Valinor mere months before and Vilya was reflecting her master’s weakened strength in the weather around Imladris. The weather and the proximity to Midwinter wasn’t helped by the fact that the patrol had been away for the scheduled two months and was now two weeks late. The twins were out hunting the wilds for orcs whilst Arwen had been swept off to Lothlórien by Galadriel. The last two and a half months had subsequently been unbearable for the Seneschal and Chief Councillor. As Elrond had sunk further and further into depression, more and more of his duties fell to Erestor to take care of on top of all of his regular duties. He would have normally had the help of Melpomaen and Lindir but Mel was newly bonded to Alingwen, one of Glorfindel’s warriors, and Lindir was engrossed in preparations for the Midwinter’s feast two days away in his role as Chief Minstrel.   
  
Erestor had been hoping desperately that Elrond’s children would be back for the holiday period, well the twins at least, but more than that he desperately missed his husband. Over the centuries that they had been bonded he had accepted that as the Captain-General of Imladris, Glorfindel needed to do the patrols with his men on a regular basis, particularly with the rise in orc numbers, but he had never become used to being alone. Besides, even though he accepted it that didn’t mean that he had to like it. Shaking his head, he turned away from the window and back to his desk where he gathered up a small pile of papers. If he left now he would have time to visit the cook and deliver the menus for the feast before he needed to change for dinner. If the previous week was anything to go by then he would be filling in for Elrond again; the Lord of Imladris had yet to make an appearance in the dining hall this week, much like the past few weeks, although Erestor had been ensuring that he ate the contents of the tray delivered to him at every meal.  
  
Five hours later, Erestor put aside the completed correspondence and prepared for bed. This was the part of the evening that he dreaded the most while Glorfindel was away. It was bad enough at mealtimes at the moment with the majority of the head table absent but it was Glorfindel’s presence at night that he really missed. Removing his black velvet robes of office and releasing his hair from its tight braid he reached for one of his thicker nightshirts. Rarely used since he had his own personal furnace in Glorfindel and besides, when Glorfindel was around, his nightshirts had a tendency to end up ripped and in pieces on the floor. After the first few times he gave up wearing them altogether although it was necessary at times such as this. Just before he went to sleep he sent a prayer to Earendil, asking him to watch over the Mariner’s son and grandchildren as well as Glorfindel and the patrol and hopefully guide them back to the Hidden Vale in time for Midwinter.  
  
***  
  
The next day and a half followed in similar fashion with Erestor doing all of Elrond’s work as well as his own at the same time as keeping an eye out for the possible return of the patrol. With his work completed for the holidays he closed up his office and headed for the rooms that he and Glorfindel shared; the holidays called for clothing more festive than black velvet. Determined to relax somewhat he ran himself a hot bath, pouring in his favourite bath oil and pouring a glass of spiced wine with the intention of indulging himself. Only getting out when his skin started to wrinkle, he left his slightly curly hair loose with just one thin braid going back from each temple and pulled on a set of deep crimson crushed velvet robes with beautiful yet subtle gold embroidery that had been a present from Celebrían many years ago; the former Lady of Imladris had embroidered them herself. Checking his appearance in the mirror he left for Elrond’s chambers, determined to make a last ditch attempt to persuade Elrond to attend the feast at the very least. He wasn’t convinced that it would work but he felt that it would do Elrond some good.  
  
It took an awful lot of work but he finally managed to persuade the Elven lord to come down to the feast; he knew how much it would mean to the people of Imladris. As he helped Elrond into his formal robes he became aware of just how much weight the peredhel had lost and how much older he looked. He fashioned the braids, knotting in the mithril circlet of office, praying as he did so that the twins and Arwen would return home soon to visit their father for he was in desperate need of their presence.  
  
Despite the jovial, festive atmosphere in the main body of the hall, the atmosphere at the head table was as far from festive as possible. As always, Erestor was checking that everything was running smoothly with the service and as he did so he noted that he was rather pleased with how the decorations had turned out; great swathes of firs, pine cones, holly and mistletoe entwined with ribbons and lit by hundreds of candles hung across the ceilings with the Hall of Fire similarly decorated. The meal progressed without a hitch although both Elrond and Erestor only picked at their meals, neither of them having much of an appetite. As everybody moved through into the Hall of Fire, Erestor directed the two of them into seats by the fire, accepting a tray of easy food to snack on as well as two goblets and a bottle of wine from the servers. Pouring them both a goblet he leant back in his chair and relaxed to the dulcet tones of Lindir and his minstrels.   
  
He didn’t know how long he had sat there, listening to the music and gazing into the dancing light of the fire, when there was a commotion over in one corner of the hall. He thought he saw an elf that had been in Glorfindel’s patrol but didn’t see any sign of anybody else that had been away. He shook his head; he was exhausted and wanted to see Glorfindel so badly that he had started hallucinating. Turning his attention back to the fire he missed the entrance of a group of very welcome elves; the patrol plus a few additions. Dark eyes widened as two identical elves dressed in battered leathers moved past him with a soft cry of “Ada!” He stood up immediately. Surely if the twins were back in Imladris then Glorfindel and the patrol were back as well. He didn’t even get the opportunity to turn around before a strong arm banded around his waist, pulling him up flush against a tall, muscle-hardened body. Turning his head to the side he got a brief flash of gold and sapphire before his mouth was claimed and literally devoured. Not caring for once that they were in the middle of the Hall of Fire (Glorfindel had an awful habit of kissing him [and more!] wherever and whenever possible, normally in horribly public places) he melted into the kiss, revelling in the familiar feeling. As they pulled apart he looked up and blushed at the hungry look in his husband’s eyes despite the fact that he was obviously dirty and exhausted. He smiled up at the golden warrior.  
  
“Blessed Yule Fin.”  
  
“Blessed Yule Tor.” The blond looked over at Elrond who was looking happier with the twins there. “I don’t suppose we can leave can we? I need a bath and more than that, I need you. It’s been too long.”  
  
The brunet spared a glance towards his Lord but he was easily persuaded to leave with his husband, particularly after the last couple of months. Besides, he had the feeling that now the twins were back things could only get better for Elrond. He knew that the three peredhil needed each other to start the healing process. With one last glance at them, he took Glorfindel’s hand to lead them out of the Hall of Fire and up to their rooms. As they entered he saw that a servant, obviously realising that the patrol and thus Glorfindel were back, had been in and lit the fire as well as leaving some food and more wine. Sitting Glorfindel down on the bed he moved through into the bath chamber to see that a bath had also been run and all he needed was to add Glorfindel’s favoured bath oil. Moving back into the bedroom, he started to help tired fingers undo the fastenings on travel leathers. As each item of clothing was removed he checked every inch of revealed skin for injuries, fresh or healed, breathing a sigh of relief when he found nothing but already fading bruises and a few shallow cuts. Long ink-stained yet elegant fingers combed through the golden mane, loosening it from the more practical braid. He took Glorfindel’s hand again to lead him into the bath chamber only to encounter some resistance. He looked up in confusion.  
  
“You’re bathing with me aren’t you Tor?” His tone was slightly plaintive and made Erestor smile slightly. He didn’t bother to reply but simply started to undo the fastenings on his elaborate robes. It was mere seconds before they were pooled around his feet and he was left in a simple shirt, trousers and soft boots. He made quick work of those as well, relishing the appreciative look in sapphire eyes as his naked form was revealed. Taking his husbands hand again he led him into the bath chamber and directed him into the deep, sunken tub of steaming, fragrant water. He disappeared momentarily only to reappear with the food and the wine. Handing one of the goblets to Glorfindel he stepped into the water himself, taking up his favoured position in Glorfindel’s lap. While Glorfindel drank the wine and picked at the food, Erestor busied himself with washing the dirt from the muscled torso and the dingy blond locks. It took three washes before the locks were the fabled molten gold and not merely blond liberally smeared with mud and by the time he was finished he realised that while for the most part Glorfindel was completely relaxed, there were certain parts of him that were not. Not bothering to voice a question he simply raised an eyebrow even as he shifted in Glorfindel’s lap.  
  
“I’ve been without you for two and a half months so exhausted or not I’m going to have you tonight melethron.”   
  
Erestor leaned in and kissed his husband passionately even as he felt fingers at his entrance, preparing him for his lover. He hadn’t even noticed Glorfindel reaching for the always on hand jar of oil that they used in the bath. He would need more extensive preparation than normal after the last few months of essentially enforced celibacy and the fact that Glorfindel was rather considerably well-endowed. He was quickly lost to the sensation and was completely unaware of how many of Glorfindel’s fingers were in him, stretching and scissoring inside his passage. He paused momentarily to wrap his legs around Glorfindel’s waist at the other ellon’s request. Large hands took hold of his hips as he took Glorfindel’s erect penis into his body. They tried to keep the pace steady but after the time apart it did not last long and Erestor was soon slamming himself up and down, with the aid of Glorfindel. He was sure that there were going to be bruises on his hips in the shape of fingers in the morning and the servants would have a fit when they saw the state of the bath chamber with water all over it. The Seneschal was completely undone however, when Glorfindel began to speak in his ear.  
  
“You feel so good Erestor, so tight. I’ve missed you so much baby. I love you so much. You feel so good my love, missed you, missed this so much.”  
  
Erestor was incapable of saying anything comprehensible. Much of what escaped his mouth was in the form of moans and whimpers, little huffs of breath and various combinations of “Fin,” “love,” and “please, more.”  
  
“So beautiful, you’re so gorgeous baby. Come now, come for me Erestor.”  
  
In response to his husband’s words, the advisor’s anal muscles clenched tightly around his husband’s shaft, milking the warriors release from him, even as the touch of a sword-calloused hand on his previously neglected erection triggered his own orgasm. They washed each other quickly and made their way into the bedchamber and their luxurious bed.  
  
Moonlight streamed through the window as Erestor hadn’t bothered to shut the drapes despite the winter’s chill, casting an ethereal glow onto their bed and subsequently onto Erestor’s creamy skin. Despite their previous coupling in the bath chamber and his exhaustion, Glorfindel felt his cock twitch. Even centuries of marriage hadn’t dampened his husband’s allure as far as he was concerned. He moved swiftly and Erestor unceremoniously found himself on his back on the bed, his legs thrown over Glorfindel’s shoulders as the warrior drove into him again and again.

The next morning Erestor woke at dawn to discover that the previous night hadn’t been a wonderful dream as he had presumed; if the pleasant ache in his lower body didn’t tell him that then the fact that there was a hard body spooned behind him, muscled arms wrapped tightly around his waist definitely did. He assumed that Glorfindel was still asleep and after such a long patrol, he didn’t feel as though he could wake him but was content to simply lie wrapped in the strong arms and enjoy the view from the window of sunlight playing over the snow. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed before he felt a hand stroking slowly over the soft skin of his hips and upper thighs; it would appear that Glorfindel was awake. He smiled, resisting the urge to roll over as his hair was swept aside and a series of soft kisses pressed across his shoulder and the nape of his neck. He turned to look over his shoulder but before he could say anything his mouth was captured by smiling lips in an impossibly gentle kiss. He responded eagerly, rolling onto his back and pulling Glorfindel on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s neck before allowing them to slide up into the mass of blond hair. Glorfindel’s hands were not quite so static, roaming the seneschal’s body as though he couldn’t get enough of the satin-like texture. 

The blond’s hands eventually fastened onto Erestor’s hips as warm lips left the advisor’s mouth, trailing across his body and setting him on fire with each gentle touch. At the first waft of hot breath on his groin, Erestor arched his back, his eyes rolling back in his head as that talented mouth swallowed his erection down to the base. Erestor tried to raise his hips but the strong grip that Glorfindel had on them prevented him from moving at all so he had to be content with the pace his husband set. The Captain let the shaft slip from his mouth with soft kisses and teasing licks before he sprinkled one hipbone with butterfly light kisses even as he gently caressed the other, as he moved further down the bed. He spread the perfectly rounded mounds of flesh with his other hand and then flicked his tongue at the entrance. The sensation made Erestor scream in ecstasy and he bit his hand to avoid waking the rest of the family wing with his delight. His husband had introduced him to this delight millennia ago but it still had the ability to reduce him to a puddle of mindless goo. He was barely aware when Glorfindel’s wicked tongue inside him was joined by a finger covered in the unscented oil that they kept beside the bed. This was swiftly followed by a second and a third finger, each dripping with oil.

Satisfied that Erestor was fully prepared, Glorfindel positioned himself at Erestor’s entrance, burying himself to the hilt at an agonisingly slow pace. Glorfindel encouraged Erestor to wrap his legs around Glorfindel’s waist, allowing him to achieve deeper penetration. He lapped at one pointed ear tip, sucking it gently, revelling in the sensuous noises that it produced. As he pulled back he saw that Erestor’s dark eyes were glazed over in pleasure. The rhythm he set was slow but still seductive and both elves appreciated it. The previous night’s dual encounters had satisfied the need that came from them not being intimate for such a long time but now was the time for slow, sensual love-making. All of a sudden Glorfindel sat back on his heels, pulling Erestor with him so that the brunet was straddling his lap, legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. His hands slid down the satin-smooth back, following the curve of his spine until he grasped that perfect arse in both hands. Using his grip on the rounded cheeks as leverage, he helped the advisor to raise and lower himself, steadily fucking himself on the large erection that filled him completely. It didn’t take long before Glorfindel found his release, spilling himself inside Erestor as the tight velvet heat clenched convulsively around him. Erestor himself came untouched from the feeling inside his already highly-sensitised entrance and collapsed against the broad chest. 

It was some time before he could lift himself off Glorfindel’s lax member and pad to the bath chamber to retrieve a damp washcloth. By the time he returned, Glorfindel was laid on the bed and looking distinctly relaxed. He washed them both off and made his way to join the warrior waiting in their bed. Erestor snuggled closer to the warm body that spooned up behind him and, looking back over his shoulder, he realised that the sapphire eyes had glazed over in reverie. He sighed contentedly and pulled the blankets up over the two of them, ensuring that they would remain warm while they napped. Besides, it was Midwinter’s Day and what better place to spend it than in bed with his beloved husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/31359.html)


End file.
